(a) Field
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting broadcasting information.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a base station provides broadcasting information, for example system parameters and system configuration information, to a terminal. The terminal decodes the broadcasting information to find the system parameter, the system configuration information, and so on.
Although the terminal does not require some broadcasting information, when the base station transmits the broadcasting information to the terminal through a resource to be dynamically allocated, the terminal confirms all of the broadcasting information by constantly confirming resource allocation information. Furthermore, all of the broadcasting information is transmitted according to the same broadcasting cycle. Then, the terminal can be extremely time-consuming in acquiring the broadcasting information, thereby being low in efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.